


Take Me To The Edge, Keep Me There

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, a tiny bit of subspace but like barely any, bottom!Louis, slight body worship, this is basically just 2k of louis being rimmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just 2k of Louis being rimmed by Harry and then getting fucked afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Edge, Keep Me There

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this at all so i'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes theyre all my fault.

Harry throws him down onto the bed gracefully, climbing on top of him quickly and pressing their lips together heatedly. He parts Louis' lips with his own, licking into his mouth as he runs his hands over Louis' torso, lifting up his shirt. Louis moans softly into Harry's mouth, hands gripping into the fabric of the back of his shirt. Harry runs a hand over one of Louis nipples, twisting it harshly and making Louis whimper a little and buck his hips up into Harry's.

 

Harry practically growls, separating their lips so that he can pull Louis' shirt off over his head. Louis whimpers again as Harry grabs his wrists and pins them down to the bed. Harry normally isn't this rough, but it's been about two weeks since they've actually had the time and energy to do anything that isn't mutual blowjobs. Louis loves it when Harry gets like this though. He likes not being in control of what's going on in bed.

 

Harry hovers over him, looking directly into his eyes and breathing heavily. Their lips are so close that Louis can feel every breath hitting his face. The way that Harry is looking at him makes his dick start to harden in his jeans. He looks sort of like a starved man about to have his first meal in weeks. Louis guesses that's probably how he feels. That's how Louis feels. Anticipation is building up inside of him slowly as well as arousal.

 

“You look so good Lou,” Harry says quietly, kissing him gently for a moment before moving to his neck, running his lips over Louis' jaw gently. “So good,” he says into his neck before biting down harshly.

 

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, squirming as Harry begins to suck a love bite into his neck. Harry's still got his hands pinned down, so he can't do anything but grab uselessly at the air as Harry continues to bite and suck on his neck. He wants to run his fingers through Harry's hair, to tug on his curls and contribute to making Harry feel good, but Harry apparently is having none of that.

 

“Love getting you all worked up babe,” Harry breaths onto his neck, licking over the bruise he just left. “You're so hot when you're desperate.”

 

Louis' hips buck up again, his cock straining uncomfortably against his jeans and although he'll never really admit it to Harry, he is very desperate and has been for the past week. Harry presses his hips down at the same time as Louis' come up, pushing them back into the bed and making Louis moan at the friction. Harry grinds down into him slowly, driving Louis crazy.

 

“Wanna eat you out so bad Lou,” Harry whispers into his ear suddenly, making his breath stutter and his hips falter. He whines loudly, unable to stop himself. He _loves_ when Harry rims him. “Can I do that?” He asks. Before Louis can respond, Harry's continuing. “Wanna taste you so bad, Lou. You always taste so fucking good.” 

 

“Yes,” Louis moans, elongating the 'e' sound as he grinds his hips up into Harry's uselessly. “Harry please.” He feels like his body is short circuiting with how much he wants Harry right now. His cock throbs painfully at the thought of Harry rimming him. 

 

Harry lets go of his wrists, moving his hands to undo Louis' pants while he sucks on one of his nipples. Louis fists a hand into Harry's hair, hissing slightly. Harry looks up at him for a moment before licking over his nipple and pulling of his jeans and underwear at the same time. Louis shivers as the rest of his body is exposed. His cock rests against his stomach, dripping precum all over him. He takes a deep shuddering breath, trying to gain some control over himself. All it would take for him to cum would be a few strokes of Harry's hand and he really doesn't want to come so early. Especially since Harry hasn't even really done anything to him yet. 

 

“Harry,” He moans as Harry begins to tease his other nipple. “Harry please,” he begs. He's not even really sure what he's begging for but he needs something. 

 

“Please what, baby,” Harry questions, moving down Louis' torso and focusing on his tummy. 

 

Harry suddenly take the tip of Louis' cock into his mouth, effectively cutting off his entire train of thought. He moans, bucking into Harry's mouth. Harry sucks harshly on just the tip of him, causing a broken off moan to escape his mouth. He's gonna cum if Harry keeps this up. He's about to voice this thought when Harry pulls off and goes back to sucking bruises into his tummy. He licks at the precum that had pooled on his stomach, causing Louis to close his eyes and take a deep breath to stop himself from cumming instantly. 

 

Harry nips at the soft flesh just above where the tip of Louis' cock is resting, making him bite his lip and moan. His hips buck unconsciously. Harry puts his hands on Louis' hips, stilling him and looking up at him. His eyes are dark and Louis is so turned on he could burst. Harry's lips are red and wet with spit and his checks are flushed slightly. Louis can't even imagine how wrecked he must look and they're barely even started. 

 

“Please what, Louis.” 

 

Louis shivers at his dominate tone. 

 

“Please,” Louis whimpers shamelessly. He's always been shameless when it comes to Harry. “Please eat me out.” Harry's eyes go a little bit wider at that, but he makes a small noise in the back of his throat as Louis continues talking. He wants Harry to be just as gone as he is. “Wanna feel your tongue on me. It's been so fucking long since I have. Remember last time, fuck. Want you to make me come so many fucking times on your tongue.” 

 

He would've kept going if Harry hadn't abruptly placed himself in between his legs, spreading them out quickly. Louis squeaks in surprise, eyes widening slightly. 

 

“Fuck Lou, you can't just say things like that, God,” Harry mumbles, rubbing at the back of his thighs. 

 

Louis' witty response is cut off by a sharp bite to his thigh that makes him moan louder than he intended. He makes a mental note to ask who got stuck rooming next to them and buy them something nice. 

 

“You look so fucking hot like this baby,” Harry says, slowly working his way down Louis' leg towards his ass. He's leaving kisses and bites and licks and it makes Louis feel very tingly and happy. “All spread out for me. Just for me.” 

 

“Just for you,” Louis whimpers as Harry sucks a bruise into the small space where his leg meets his hip. 

 

Harry hums in acknowledgment before pushing Louis' legs up a little and spreading apart his cheeks to expose his hole. Louis shivers as the air hits him causing his to clench on nothing. He moans with his mouth closed as Harry runs a finger over his hole gently, just barely touching him. 

 

Louis whines loudly, gripping the sheets tightly in his hand. He doesn't want Harry to tease him, but he loves it secretly when he does. He loves just submitting to Harry and letting him have what he wants. 

 

“You've got such a nice fucking body Louis,” Harry says suddenly, looking up at him. “You've got me so turned on and I haven't even touched myself yet.” 

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whimpers, “Please, your tongue.” 

 

He can't really form a coherent sentence with how turned on he is. All he can do is focus on not cumming, despite his cock throbbing and leaking all over his stomach. 

 

And then suddenly Harry's shoving his tongue straight into Louis with no warning or hesitance and Louis is practically screaming and cumming all over himself before he can even think straight. His whole body spasm and his hole clenches tightly. He's gripping the sheets to tightly he won't be surprised if he's managed to rip them. 

 

As he comes down from his sudden high, he's breathing heavily and he can't focus his vision for a second and Harry is staring at him with eyes. 

 

“Did you just cum without being touched?” He asks, voice laced with awe. 

 

Louis can only nod, feeling overly blissed out and just as shocked as Harry at his sudden ability to cum without someone touching him. He's never done it before. They've never even talked about it before, actually. 

 

“Holy shit,” Harry says, voice strained. He grips onto his thighs tightly, leaning forward a little bit. “Lou,” He looks completely stunned. His mouth is open just a little bit and his eyes are glassy. Louis can feel where he's still hard pressing against his ass. “Do you want me to make you come again?”

 

Louis can already feel his cock fattening up again. He should say no, that it would hurt too much and he's too tired but he  _wants_ to cum again. For whatever reason he really really wants Harry to wreck him. To just take whatever he wants from him. 

 

“Yes,” Louis says, voice even raspier than before. “Yes, please. Just do it. Please.” 

 

Harry seems to understand what he means because he simply nods and goes back to Louis' hole. He starts off slowly this time, circling around his rim with the tip of his tongue a few times before licking over it with his tongue flat. Louis shudders as his cock begins to harden again. He's so sensitive that every move of Harry's tongue hurts just as much as it feels good, but Louis' still getting hard from it, so he's not that worried about it. 

 

He can only whimper as Harry begins to lick into him, fucking him with his tongue. He's repeating Harry's name like a montra and moving his hips to keep time with Harry's tongue. He's so overstimulated but he loves it so much he wants to come again. 

 

Harry moans as Louis starts shifting his hips, causing Louis to tangle his fingers into Harry's hair desperately and moan. He's so turned on that it hurts and the pain is so overwhelming Louis just wants to stop it by orgasming. 

 

He starts riding Harry's tongue, unable to stop himself. Harry moans, grabbing onto his hips and guiding him back, helping him to ride his tongue. Every touch of Harry feels so ridiculous good and it's like Louis' senses are heightened. 

 

He's just on the brink of cumming when Harry suddenly stops, pulling away from him. Louis whines loudly at that, hips still grinding down slightly on nothing. 

 

“Want you to ride me,” Harry says, practically ripping off his shirt and working on his pants. His lips and chin are wet with spit and his lips are the reddest Louis thinks he's ever seen them. It just turns him on even more. 

 

“Oh god,” Louis groans. Just thinking about it makes him want to cum. “Yes, please.” 

 

“Yeah?” Harry taunts, finally getting his pants off. “Wanna ride me?” He asks, laying down on his back and pulling Louis on top of him. “Do you need prep?” 

 

Louis shakes his head, even though he probably does. He's so desperate for Harry's cock he can't last long enough to be prepped properly. Besides, he likes the pain anyways, and Harry's tongue was so deep inside of him he had to have stretched him out some. 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry has his eyebrows raised in that concerned and loving way that makes Louis feel a little dizzy. 

 

“Yes, Harry, please I just want your dick,” Louis says frustratedly, reaching back to grab it. 

 

He lines it up to his hole, moaning at how big it feels against his barely stretched hole. He thinks briefly about how much it's gonna hurt in the morning and also how much he doesn't care before sinking down onto it all in one motion. 

 

“Shit,” he hisses, tears filling his eyes. It hurt a lot more than expected, but his cock still throbs and he's not sure whether he's crying in pain or pleasure. “Fuck, ow.” He's pretty sure he might have tore something, but his cock is still throbbing against his stomach, begging for release. 

 

“Louis,” Harry says softly, rubbing his back gently, all the roughness from earlier gone at the thought that Louis might've hurt himself. “Are you OK sweetheart? Do you wanna stop?” 

 

“No,” Louis sobs. “No please. I'm OK.” The last thing he wants is to stop. 

 

He's so turned on he can't think straight. He starts to bounce on Harry's cock, going slowly at first, but soon picking up his pace until his thighs are trembling and he's sweating hard. Harry is moaning his name and has a tight grip on his hips that's sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

 

“You're doing so good baby,” Harry says, voice rough. “You feel so good. I love you.” 

 

Louis tries to say it back, but he feels very heavy and all he wants to do is come. He collapses forward, resting himself on Harry's chest. Everything is just too much and he just wants Harry to fuck the orgasm out of him. 

 

“Lou-” 

 

“Please, Harry, fuck me,” Louis whines, digging his nails into Harry's chest slightly. He doesn't remember ever being this desperate. His head is fuzzy and he can barely hear Harry's voice over the rushing in his ears.

 

“Sh,” Harry shushes him gently, rocking his hips up into him gently, slowly picking up his pace. “Relax baby, it's ok. I've got you, just focus on my voice yeah.” 

 

Louis does, listening as Harry tells him how good he's being and how well he's doing. Soon his head feels less fuzzy and he feels more in control of himself. 

 

Harry's thrusting into him fast by now, holding him close to his chest with his arms wrapped around his back. He's not hitting his prostate though. Louis thinks he's waiting for him to be a little more coherent. 

 

“Please, Hazza, make me cum,” he pleads, voice completely wrecked. He's got his face buried into Harry's chest so he hopes that Harry could hear and understand him.

 

Harry seemingly does because his next two thrusts hit Louis' prostate directly and he stars when he cums. 

 

He barely registers Harry thrusting into him a few more times in order to find his own release. 

 

After he comes, Harry pulls out, turning them on their side so that he can pull Louis into his chest and kiss the top of his head. 

 

“You ok darling?” Harry asks softly. “Do you want me to clean you up?” 

 

“I'm fine,” Louis says drowsily, already half asleep. “Don't worry about it.” He snuggles himself deeper into Harry's chest, getting comfortable so that he can fall asleep before the pain in his asshole can catch up to him. 

 

Harry chuckles, holding Louis' closer to him and kissing his cheek gently. 

 

“Don't complain to me in the morning.”

 

 

 

 

Louis still complained to him in the morning. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, if any of you read Picture Perfect, all 8 pages that i had written got corrupted today so I'm gonna have to restart but i promise the next chapter will be up soon like i pinky swear. anyways i hope you like this i wrote it for clean-shavenlouis on tumblr so go and follow her and also follow me toptenlouis ok ok. Love you guys (:


End file.
